


He's The One

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Games, M/M, Oneshot, Septiplier - Freeform, hanging-out, high-school-students, lemon-later-on, sean-is-gay, sean-is-in-the-closet, whatever-else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: I don't really have a plot sorry. Basically, Sean is gay and is in love with Mark but only Felix knows that. So one night as the gang are together, Felix tries hard to show that someone within their group isn't who they really are and Sean gets upset as he feels like Felix is trying to expose him of being gay which it isn't true and they both make it up. Later that night, Sean can't sleep and decided going outside will clear his head, not knowing everything will fall into his favor





	He's The One

What would you do if you like a friend more than what you thought? Would you tell them? Or hide it? Would you accept the possible thought of them not liking you back or enjoying an embrace that they to like you?

Everyone has been in this situation before from being a silly crush to a full out being the one. But for Sean it was hard. He was the shy one of the group and he mostly followed everyone like a lost puppy. He didn't really speak his mind as he just thought it was natural to be the submissive one in the group. But now it's unbearable. He can't sit still when he's in the same room as HIM. He can't talk when HE'S around, every little thing he does he feels like Mark is watching him, studying him, and it scared Sean but also made him want to have Mark more. For Sean, this crush was weird but at the same time, it feels so right

"So which game should we play first?" Felix smirked, eyeing Sean a bit. "I was thinking Kitty Powers Matchmaker." He said, sitting down next to Ken who had his arm wrapped around Mary. Sean blushed as he knew Felix knew he liked Mark. He shyly comes into the room and sits next to Mark. Keeping enough space between them but act like he has no clue what games Felix is playing

"How will we do that? It's only a single player Felix," Sean said as normally as possible. His leg was bouncing as he was growing anxious

"We can take turns," Felix said as he turns on the computer. Making it clear he's "going first"

"And how exactly is that fun?" Ken jumped in as Mary leaves. She, unlike the others, prefers to be on time and looking decent for school. "If anything we should be playing Who's Your Daddy"

Felix rolled his eyes as he downloads the game. Getting irritated at how blind Mark and Ken really were. "We all take turns on deciding the name, who they should be, and all of the other shit. Though Who's Your Daddy does sound intriguing..." He looked at Sean out of the corner of his eye with again that smirk. Sean was both annoyed with the knowledge he is REALLY pushing his sexuality out much less afraid and angry at how desperate it seems Felix is trying to expose him. He was at a loss of reaction as he stood up and left with tears in his eyes. He heard Felix cussed and told Mark and Ken to start without them as he hurried to follow Sean

"Sean wait, I'm sorry!" Felix half screamed half worriedly said his sincere. "I swear I'm not trying to do anything please, I'm sorry I upsetted you"

Sean just sighed and sniffled. "Why are you doing this then?" He looked at him hard, his eyes a bit pink. "You know I'm in the closet and you know you're the only one who knows I'm gay and you KNOW I like Mark! So why?!"

Felix just hugged him. Hating at how upset he made his friend. "Sean I'm trying to more or less tell Mark about you without saying "hey Sean is gay and likes you Mark" like that's stupid. And I know I'm pushing a lot of lines but I just wanted to help you, Sean"

"it's nice of you, Felix but maybe let me handle this on my own okay? I forgive you so let's put this beside us and go back and play some games." Sean lightly smiled

Felix smiled back and wrapped his arm in a playful manner. "Sounds good to me." Sean just giggled as they both came back into the room with the others

-Time Skip-

Sean is walking around, not tired as everyone is dead asleep. His stomach is uneasy and he feels anxious. He decided he need to get some air and grabbed his coat and walked outside on the porch. He sighed heavily as he looked at the stars and the moon. The sound of the night is alive to him and he lightly smiled, not knowing someone too was awake and soon is outside too

"Sean?" Someone asked and Sean turned around to see Mark and he lightly blushed as Mark's messy hair to him looks sexy and hot

"Oh hey, Mark. Why you up?" He can see Mark checking him out and at this moment he wished he wasn't going through puberty as his cock twitched in his pants and he feels on fire under Mark's gazed

"Can't sleep and thought coming out might help. Didn't think anyone was up though." He said as he stood next to Sean, their shoulders touching. "You've been acting weird lately and I'm getting worried"

Sean feels his heart bend as he doesn't want to hurt or worry his friends. He just hasn't gotten his life set with everything going on. He wanted that hurt to go away and he leans into Mark. Nuzzling him. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just going through some stuff and not sure how to deal with it." 'How to tell you I like you'

Mark wrapped his arm around Sean and pulls him near. Hugging him tightly. "Just promise me whatever happens you tell me okay? You're my friend Sean and I don't want you hurt or upset. I'm here, know that." He nuzzled his cheek, hugging Sean tighter and for once he gained the confidence. He knows now he needs to say it and right now, he's scared half to death

"Well...Felix has been dropping something to you all because I was too scared to say it." Mark cut him off and kissed him. Sean froze from surprise and shock. He has never been with anyone before, yet he sets his hands on Mark's chest and kissed back. He felt Mark quickly relaxed and Sean knew Mark liked him more. Soon the kiss ended and both were bright red to the face. Sean in nervousness started to laugh but Mark held him again

"I love you too, Sean." His eyes had deep lust in them and Sean licked his lips subconsciously

"I...please?" He has no clue what he's asking, all he knows is he wants Mark and Mark smirked, holding his hand and brings him back inside and to his room, closing the door

"I'm not gonna do much Sean just know that but it's not fair to leave you hard." Sean blushed deeper and hides his boner with his hands and he curled up in a ball on Mark's bed. Mark chuckled and goes onto his knees and held Sean's hand. "Hey, it's okay." He kissed him again, rubbing his knee in comfort. Sean relaxed from his little ball and kissed back, running his hands through Mark's hair. Making pleased little noises. Mark moaned and open his legs, rubbing him through his pants. Sean pulled away from the kiss and moaned out

"Mark~" He panted and thrust into his hand. He shakes from the pleasure as Mark sucks on his neck and pulling his shirt up and over his head

"You're beautiful Sean, I love you so much." He kissed him again

Sean pulled and tugged at Mark's shirt as he wanted to see the man naked too but Mark grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed, saddling him

"No, stop," was all he said as he sucked on his neck roughly, earning a forced moan from Sean as Sean bucked against him. They both moans out from the pleasure of their needs rubbing together and Mark let out a deep growl that Sean swears he lost his breath to it. He felt Mark kissed his way from his abused (and probably where a hickey lays now) neck down to his chest and sucks on a nipple. Sean bucked roughly as he cried/moaned out

"MARK~!" He bucked and whimpered and more so purred as Mark undone the zipper and the button and slides his hand down into his pants and grabbed his cock. Sean arched his back, giving a silent cry as electricity runs up his spine from his need

"Sensitive huh?" Mark didn't give Sean much time to give a comment as he removes his pants and boxers. Licking his lips. "Beautiful~." Sean closed his legs in embarrassment but Mark opened his legs again and goes to the end of the bed. "Hey don't be shy." He gave Sean a loving kiss on his inner thigh as he slowly strokes him. Sean shudders under his hand and lays back down, opening his legs more which Mark took the invite and licks his length, earning a sigh from Sean. Mark licks to the tip and slowly takes him into his mouth. Sean comes undone and just moans out loudly and thrusting into his mouth. Mark held his hips down and sucks him harder while deep throating him. Sean is tossing his head back and forth and drooling

"Mark~, please don't stop~." He was panting and tugging at the sheets, his thighs shaking and twitching as Mark hums, not planning to stop anytime soon. Mark rubs a finger at his entrance and gently adds his finger in him. Sean gasps as his blue eyes are blown with lust and unshed tears as he came. Mark swallowing most of it, some managing to pass at the corner of his mouth and drip to his chin. Mark pulls off and licks his lips and wipes the rest off his face as Sean heavily pants. Mark saddles him, giving him a kiss that turned deeper

"You okay?" Mark asked as he laid down and pulls Sean to him, nuzzling his bruised, sweaty neck. Passive was all he felt for the man and he lightly smiled and kissed Sean's neck as he felt the man kissed his shoulder

"Better than okay," he said breathlessly, slightly shaking as he realized it's cold and his high is disappearing. He snuggled more into Mark for warmth who grabs the blankets off the floor and covers them up. Still holding Sean tightly closed. Nothing is needed to say as they both now know the other felt the same way. With a peaceful silence and the comfort of the other, they both dozed off into a peaceful sleep

The end


End file.
